galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gammaizer Hammer
Gammaizer Hammer appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. Gammaizer Hammer (ガンマイザー・ハンマー Ganmazizā Hanmā) is one of the 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Hammer (アデルハンマー Aderu Hanmā). Gammaizer Hammer appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Gammaizer Hammer along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Gammaizer Hammer along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Hammer taking out Benkei, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. In Adel's third attempt, he summons Gammaizer Hammer to use as a weapon, but it is quickly destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Shinnen Impact. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Hammer was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Hammer and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Hammer makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Hammer together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Hammer appears together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Hammer and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Hammer is seen fighting against Benkei and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Hammer with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Hammer appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Hammer and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Hammer Proficiency: As its name said, it has divine hammer proficiency. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Akihiro Mayama Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe